Itsuu et Itsii
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: One-shot sur l'amour de deux ninjas qui perdurent depuis l'enfance.  Résumé un peu nul mais bon. Bonne lecture !


_**Itsuu et Itsii**_

Tremblement de terre, le sol s'effondre, de la fumée s'élève dans le ciel bleu. Au sommet du cratère, un homme de vingt cinq ans. Grand, aux cheveux noirs, les yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, il porte le symbole des Uchiwa. Malgré le temps, son visage est resté enfantin et son regard dénué d'intérêt. En contre bas, deux personnes. Ses camarades de toujours, Naruto et Sakura. Chacun ayant changé durant ces longues années. Dépassant la puissance de ses maîtres, ressemblant à son père le Yondaime, Naruto se rapproche de son but. De longs cheveux roses, un visage fin et des courbes féminisées Sakura inspirée la beauté et la force de son maître Hokage le cinquième.

Neuf ans et toujours la même scène. Les mêmes personnes. Les mêmes rengaines.

Naruto : Sasuke ! Rentre ! Tout est finis !

Sakura : Cela ne sert à rien de rester dans la vengeance.

Sasuke : Toujours les mêmes paroles. Et là Kakashi va arriver…

… : Désolé du retard, j'ai rencontré quelques petits… obstacles.

Quelqu'un avance tranquillement, un corps tombe à ses côtés, mort. L'Uchiwa observe la nouvelle arrivante. De taille moyenne peut-être 1m65, fine, de longs cheveux noires aux reflets violets, le tout contrastant avec sa peau pâle et beaucoup plus féminisée que Sakura. Il ne voit pas de qui il s'agit. Elle ne lui adresse aucun regard et se place derrière le blond et la fleur de cerisier. Son ancienne camarade est tendue par l'arrivée de cette dernière. L'inconnue reprend la parole tout en gardant la tête baissée.

… : Kakashi est occupé par une mission plus importante. Je suis venue à sa place.

Sakura : Sasuke, je t'en prie… Rentre. Nous réglerons tout à Konoha.

Naruto : Avec Tsunade nous envisagerons des solutions.

Sasuke : …

L'Uchiwa ne quitte pas des yeux la femme. Ses cheveux avec cette nuance de couleur… Elle lui rappelle vaguement une personne. Elle ne semble pas se soucier de cette observation. Au contraire, un fin sourire se lit sur ses lèvres. Cette ninja n'a pas l'air si préoccupé par lui. Est-elle de sa génération ? Le silence règne en maître. Elle tape du pied et reprend la parole avec un ton nonchalant. On croit entendre Kakashi.

… : Désolé, je m'ennuis un peu. En plus j'ai fait mon travail, je l'ai retrouvé. Je vais fouiller, on se rejoint dans deux heures.

La femme donne une tape sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers elle. Ses yeux reflètent de la pure surprise. Sakura se détend légèrement. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce genre de propos. Elle repart aussi subitement qu'elle est apparue. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Sasuke voit ses lèvres bougées. Aucun son ne sort mais il comprend tout de même. _Boum-Boum boum_. Son cœur rate un battement, accélère. Il saute et court à sa poursuite. Ses deux amis le regardent et le suivent.

Sasuke : Juugo, Suigetsu occupez vous d'eux.

Comme des spectres, les deux personnages apparaissent et bloquent le chemin. Ils ne doivent pas passer. L'Uchiwa ne veut pas de ses gêneurs. Ce surnom… comment cette individu le sait ? C'est un secret entre lui et une petite fille chère à son cœur. Pourquoi vient-elle le hanter ? Sasuke a tout fait pour l'oublier, elle et ses souvenirs heureux. Il se rappelle du jour où elle l'a appelé ainsi pour la première fois.

**_Le cadet des Uchiwa se tient sur le ponton. Il a l'habitude d'y aller quand il veut être dans le repos. Sasuke observe les vibrations de l'eau sous la pluie. Il repense encore au meurtre de ses parents. Il est seul au monde, sans personne pour l'aimer. Ses cheveux sont trempés mais il s'en fiche. Sasuke entend des pas derrière lui. Il retourne son visage pour l'apercevoir, elle et ses yeux blancs. Tenant un parapluie, l'héritière Hinata Hyuga le fixe. Dans ce blanc infini, il peut y lire de la compréhension et de la compassion. Oui, elle est bien la seule à le comprendre. Se connaissant depuis tous petits, une amitié est née. Mais pour lui, elle est bien plus. Elle est son amour. Hinata lui fait un tendre sourire et l'abrite sous son parapluie._**

**_- Tu vas attraper froid, Sasuke._**

**_- Un Uchiwa n'est jamais malade. Tu devrais rentrer au chaud Hina, ta santé est plus importante que la mienne._**

**_- Très drôle. Allez je te raccompagne, ce n'est pas bon de broyer du noir._**

**_L'Uchiwa entame la marche. La Hyuga le regarde. Il n'a pas la vie facile. Se faire harceler par les filles, être toujours jugé par son nom et surtout être seul… Hinata souhaite tellement l'aider à connaître la joie. Sasuke traîne des pieds puis s'arrête._**

**_- Hinata, rentre chez toi. Je vais bien… Itsuu !_**

**_La Hyuga se met à rire. Sasuke lui fait une moue et ronchonne._**

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_**

**_- Ton éternuement… un Uchiwa ne tombe jamais malade ? Je ne savais pas que tu éternuais si joliment… Itsuu !_**

**_- Hina ! Arrête !_**

**_- Je t'ai trouvé un petit surnom. Personne ne le saura à part nous deux. Comme un secret. D'accord Itsuu ? C'est trop… Itsii !_**

**_- Haha ha il n'y a pas que moi ! Trop Kawai ! On fait une promesse ?_**

**_- Laquelle ?_**

**_- Ses surnoms seront notre secret à nous deux._**

**_- D'accord !_**

**_L'Uchiwa embrasse Hinata. Celle-ci rougit fortement et place sa main sur sa bouche. Sasuke fait un micro sourire et lui dit en faisant un clin d'œil._**

**_- Pour sceller notre pacte, Itsii._**

**_- Haï Itsuu._**

Il se reconcentre sur sa course poursuite. Il peut entendre les pas de course de la ninja. Ils sont souples, rapides et réguliers. Elle sait qu'il est derrière mais elle n'accélère pas. D'un seul coup, le silence. La kunoichi s'est stoppée. L'Uchiwa active ses Sharigans et regarde aux alentours. Il la voit. Dans le bureau, regardant les papiers. Il se place dans l'entrée de la pièce et sort Kusanagi.

Sasuke, le ton froid : Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu ce prénom ?

… : Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Chère Itsuu.

Sasuke : Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. Une seule personne n'en a le droit et ce n'est pas toi. Alors dit moi qui es-tu ?

… : Je suis Itsii.

La jeune femme se retourne et dévoile des yeux d'un blanc immaculés. Cette couleur qui fait penser à un matin de décembre, qui reflète pureté et bonté. Ces pupilles qui attire l'admiration et la terreur. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille, ces yeux qui l'ont à jamais emprisonné dans cet amour. Sasuke se laisse plonger dans ce blanc. Une confrontation. Noir et Blanc. Chaleur et Froideur. Ange et Diablotin.

Sasuke : Hinata…

Hinata : Surpris de me voir ?

Sasuke : Que… que… Pourquoi ?

Hinata : Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi, de m'aider à devenir plus forte, et de tenir tête à mon père. Et au lieu de ça, tu es partis avec ce vil serpent et m'a abandonné. Entre intime, nous savons parfaitement qu'Orochimaru ne t'a rien apporté. De toute façon tu l'as tué depuis bien longtemps…

Sasuke : Comment le sais-tu ?

Hinata : J'ai croisé comment peut-on dire… des collègues de travail ? Ils m'ont un peu parlé de tes exploits, bien sûr je les ai tué. Après tout, tu aurais fait de même pour les punir d'avoir parlé.

Sasuke : Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Hinata : Te ramener, de grès ou de force. Je fais partie des liens qui te retiennent même si les autres ne le savent pas.

Sasuke : Plus pour longtemps.

L'Uchiwa fait un geste, s'approche de la kunoichi et la transperce de son sabre. Elle n'a fait aucun mouvement, laissant la mort venir. Hinata pouvait l'éviter mais non. Elle tombe dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle lui sourit, et le regarde dans les yeux. Ce regard si froid et pourtant si expressif. Elle peut voir toute la vie et les sentiments dans ces obsidiennes. La ninja sent sa vie la quitter. Elle reprend son dernier souffle.

- Ravie de t'avoir revue, Itsuu… Je t'aime.

Puis plus rien. Sasuke reste là. Que vient-il de faire ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pour quelles raisons ! Il l'aime et il vient de la tuer. Non… Non. La douleur est de plus en plus forte. Son corps tremble. Ces mains sont tachées de son sang, à elle. La douleur le transperce. Son cœur cesse de battre, il voit la faucheuse. Un mouvement et c'est fini. Il voit la lame approcher. Le visage de la mort à celui de la jeune femme. Elle vient le chercher, lui. Elle abat son arme mortelle.

Sasuke : Aaah !

Le dernier des Uchiwa se relève. Sa respiration est saccadée, son corps couvert de sueur. Il regarde autour de lui. Il connaît cette pièce, ces meubles et ces murs. Il sent quelque chose bouger à ses côtés. Sasuke reprend une grande inspiration. Elle est là. Vivante. Il retrouve ses esprits. Elle se tourne vers lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux blancs.

Hinata : Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?

Sasuke : Rendors toi mon ange. C'est juste un cauchemar.

Elle s'assoit et lui pose la main sur sa joue. L'effet est immédiat. Sasuke retrouve une respiration stable et son cœur reprend des battements tranquilles.

Hinata lui fait un tendre sourire et se recouche en fermant les yeux. L'Uchiwa se rallonge et l'attire dans ses bras. Il sent son odeur de lavande, la douceur de sa peau, et ses cheveux à la couleur nuit. Elle est bien là, Hinata Uchiwa, sa femme. La seule femme qui l'aime, son âme sœur. Un cauchemar, seulement un cauchemar. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça il y a quatre ans. Elle l'a ramené à Konoha et à jamais ils resteront unis. Il fait glisser sa main sur le ventre légèrement rond de sa femme, bientôt son clan renaîtra. Bientôt il aura une famille à choyer.

Hinata : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

Sasuke : Je sais. Maintenant dors, tu dois te reposer. Bonne nuit, Itsii.

Hinata : Je t'aime… Itsuu.


End file.
